Kiss & Bir
by poussins
Summary: "A-anda yang?"/"Maaf. Saya terbawa suasana."/Terbawa suasana ndasmu!


KISS AND BIR

.

a standard warning applied

.

For SasuHina Fans

.

Ready?

.

Go

.

Happy Reading

Mencium.

Salah satu hal harus dilakukan dengan orang yang paling kau suka dan cinta. Karena dari situ, semua emosi tersalurkan. Dan kau akan mendapati apakah orang yang kau cium dan yang sedang menciummu itu benar-benar mencintaimu setulus hati atau tidak.

Tetapi, hal ini berbeda untuk Hinata Hyuuga.

Gadis cantik berusia 24 tahun ini tidak mengerti dengan kinerja bibir dan tangannya sendiri saat ini. Otak Hinata tahu saat ini sedang berciuman dengan siapa. Namun untuk menjauhkan bibir atau bahkan menghentikan aktivitas cium mencium ini terasa sangat berat.

Jadi saat bibir lawannya menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, dan membuka sedikit mulutnya. Hinata tahu akhirnya akan lebih dari sekadar memagut atau menempelkan saja.

Hinata melenguh saat ujung lidahnya bertemu dengan lidah sang lawan. Membuatnya semakin gemas dan meremas rambut bagian belakang sang lelaki yang mendominasinya.

"Hyuuga," dan tautan mereka terlepas.

Mencoba membuka mata perlahan. Hinata mendapati mata kelam yang menatapnya intens. Sialan.

"Sasu-"panggilan itu terhenti. "Kalian sedang apa?"

Wajar jika Obito, Paman Sasuke, ini bertanya demikian. Karena posisi Sasuke dengan seorang wanita terlihat mencurigakan. Kenapa pula si wanita harus menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menarik kemeja putih Sasuke. Memangnya dengan begitu Obito tidak akan tahu siapa gerangan wanita yang sedang bersembunyi itu. Jelas Obito tahu. Wanita dengan rambut panjang keunguan itu Hinata. Sekretaris Sasuke.

Diam-diam Obito tersenyum samar. Ternyata keponakannya menyukai perempuan.

"Paman. Bisa pergi dari sini?"

Itu permintaan tolong bagi Sasuke.

"Kau mengusirku?"

Beda dengan Obito. Lebih kepada pengusiran menurutnya. Namun tetap saja ia berbalik dan keluar dari ruang kerja Sasuke.

"Paman sudah pergi."

Hinata mengintip sedikit dari balik kemeja. Posisi Sasuke tidak membelakangi pintu ruang kerjanya sehingga mau tidak mau keduanya jadi kepergok sedang berciuman.

Tunggu… Hinata mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

Berciuman? Siapa dengan siapa?

Kemudian Hinata menatap dada bidang di depannya. Kok mulus? Penasaran, Hinata sedikit menyentuh dada bidang tersebut. Kulit asli. Beberapa kali Hinata mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Polos tanpa sehelai benang. Siapa yang melakukannya? Dirinya? Yang benar saja?

Mendorong dada di depannya menjauh. Hinata langsung terkulai lemas dan akhirnya berjongkok-jongkok ria. Apa yang sudah dilakukannya? Dengan atasannya pula? Hinata harus segera menulis surat resign daripada dipecat secara tidak hormat karena melakukan pelecehan terhadap sang atasan.

Mengacak rambutnya gusar. Mata pearl itu mengintip apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh atasannya. Rupanya sedang mengancingkan kemeja.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau pandai dalam hal ini," ungkap Sasuke.

Hal apa?

Lalu mata pearl itu membulat, "Sa-saya yang me-melakukannya pada anda?"

"Memang siapa lagi?" Mata kelam Sasuke meneliti setiap sudut ruangan. "Di ruangan ini hanya ada aku dan kamu."

Hinata mengernyit bingung. Sejak kapan atasannya ini memakai kosakata aku – kamu?

Daripada harus menanggung malu lebih lama lagi. Akan lebih baik jika dirinya segera pergi dari ruangan laknat ini dan segera menulis surat pengunduran diri. Tidak apa-apa menjadi pengangguran sementara. Wajahnya mau diletakkan dimana kalau sudah begini.

"Hyuuga Hinata," panggilan itu sukses membuatnya menghentikan tangannya untuk menarik handle pintu. "rapikan pakaianmu terlebih dahulu sebelum keluar."

Hm? Pakaian? Menundukkan kepala ke bawah, Hinata mendapati pemandangan yang membuatnya merinding seketika. Apa yang terjadi dengan blazer dan kancing kemejanya itu. Dan rasanya di bagian punggung ada yang melorot. Tidak mungkin? Meraba bagian belakang pakaiannya. Hinata menemukan bahwa kancing bra-nya sudah tidak ada di tempatnya lagi.

"A-anda yang?"

"Maaf. Saya terbawa suasana."

Terbawa suasana _ndasmu_!

.

.

Sekembalinya dari ruang kerja Sasuke, Hinata tetap merutuki aksi nekatnya yang mencium atasannya sendiri. Atasannya.

Sesekali dirinya memukul-mukul pelan tangan kiri dan kanannya bergantian karena telah lancang melepas semua kancing kemeja putih itu. Kedua tangannya begitu laknat.

"Kau sudah gila Hyuuga Hinata," kemudian meremas rambut keunguan-nya dengan frustrasi. "beraninya kau melakukan hal _itu _terhadap atasanmu sendiri".

Sedikit melirik ke pintu ruangan yang ada di depannya. Mau tak mau membuat Hinata menjadi berpikir kembali. Bagaimana awalnya mereka bisa sampai berciuman dan hampir membuat satu sama lain telanjang.

"Baiklah otak kerdil," Hinata meletakkan dahinya di permukaan meja dan memejamkan kedua matanya. "ingatlah. Ingatlah. Ingatlah. Ingatlah."

.

_Satu jam sebelumnya…_

_Hinata sedang berada di ruang kerja Sasuke untuk membantu si Pak Bos membereskan beberapa file dan merevisinya. Dirinya duduk jauh~ sekali dari sang Bos. Karena si Bos duduk di singgasana dan Hinata duduk di sofa tamu ruang kerja itu. Karena lelah harus duduk di sofa dan mejanya terlalu rendah. Maka Hinata memutuskan untuk duduk dilantai beralaskan bantal sofa. Kalau Hinata tidak ingat malu, mungkin dirinya sudah selonjoran._

_Katanya 'Cuma' merevisi beberapa file. Iya. Hanya ada dua file di dalam laptop itu. Yang menjadi kenyataannya adalah di dalam dua file tersebut masih ada folder. Dan setiap folder ada word, excel, dan lainnya. Ya Tuhan… Semoga bonusnya bertambah bulan ini._

_Kemudian Sasuke datang menghampirinya dan meletakkan dua minuman. Yang satu kaleng dan satunya botol. Hinata memang sangat haus. Sangat. Semua file yang Hinata kerjakan membuatnya gerah setengah mati._

_Hinata langsung saja menyambar kaleng minuman tersebut. Membuka pengait kaleng dan meminumnya hingga separuhnya. Kemudian menyeka ujung bibirnya yang beleleran air dari dalam kaleng tersebut._

"_Kenapa jus rasanya pahit?" mengedikkan bahu acuh, Hinata kembali menenggaknya lagi hingga tandas._

_Berselang lima menit setelah meminum, Hinata merasa ada yang tidak beres. Kepalanya mulai pening dan matanya berkabur. Hinata butuh toilet. Sepertinya dia akan muntah._

_Jadi Hinata bangkit dari duduknya dan melihat sang Bos yang sedang berdiri sembari menelepon untuk pamit ke kamar mandi._

_Diperhatikannya Sasuke yang sedang menelepon. Sesekali tangan kirinya menyisir rambut kelamnya._

_Satu langkah…_

_Tawa Sasuke ternyata manis seperti chocolate kesukaan Hinata._

_Dua langkah…_

_Bibir yang sedang berbicara itu sepertinya lembut._

_Tiga langkah…_

_Rasanya bibir itu meminta dirinya untuk mencium._

_Dan tahu-tahu, Hinata sudah berada didepan Sasuke dan menarik kepala itu mendekat. Hinata menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sasuke._

_Reflek pertama yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke adalah mendorong Hinata untuk menjauh. Samar-samar hidungnya menemukan bau yang tidak seharusnya._

_Jangan-jangan…_

"_Kau mabuk?" tanya Sasuke pada Hinata._

"_Tidak."_

_Jelas orang mabuk tidak akan mengaku dirinya mabuk._

_Sasuke melirik pada meja yang digunakan Hinata. Dan dugaannya benar, ternyata Hinata meminum bir miliknya. Bukannya meminum jus botolan yang sudah dibelikannya._

"_Bir it-"_

_Belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya. Bibir Sasuke sudah dibungkam oleh Hinata._

.

"Bir?"

Hinata menegakkan kepala dengan mata tertutup.

"Iya. Kamu meminumnya."

Tidak asing dengan suara itu, Hinata mencoba membuka matanya perlahan. Dan mendapati Sasuke berdiri di depan meja kerjanya. Dia juga meletakkan satu kaleng bir dan satu botol jus.

"Lipstikmu masih menempel di permukaan kaleng bir. Jadi bisa dipastikan jika kamu meminumnya."

Meraih kaleng bir, Hinata segera melakukan scanning pada kaleng itu. Benar. Cap bibir itu miliknya. Kan tidak mungkin Sasuke memakai lipstik seperti itu.

Sasuke berbalik dan hendak kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Namun panggilan dari Hinata mengurungkan niatnya dan berbalik menatap sekretaris cantiknya.

"Saya siap dipecat," ucap Hinata sambil memejamkan mata.

"Siapa yang mau memecat kamu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Anda?"

"Jangan sembarangan memutuskan."

Dan Sasuke menghilang ke dalam ruang kerjanya.

.

.

Kejadian tiga hari yang lalu itu tetap saja masih membekas di benak Hinata. Ia dan bir. Perpaduan yang sungguh mengerikan. Apa jadinya jika yang diminum adalah alkohol dengan harga puluhan juta. Mungkin dirinya sudah berakhir di ranjang bersama dengan Sasuke yang ada di atasnya.

Sekuat tenaga Hinata menampar keras kepala dan halusinasi yang dibuatnya. Sejak kejadian aksi nekatnya mencium Sasuke. Otak Hinata selalu memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak dengan atasan tampannya itu.

Padahal dulunya dia tidak melamar menjadi sekretaris. Namun orang yang mewawancaranya malah merekomendasikan dirinya menjadi seorang sekretaris. Dan di sinilah dia, menjadi seorang sekretaris salah satu petinggi di perusahaan Uchiha.

"Ke ruangan saya dan bawakan berkas yang saya minta semalam."

Perintah itu membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Syukurlah ada yang menyapanya. Kalau tidak, Hinata bisa lebih berpikiran macam-macam dari sekadar nostalgia saat melamar kerja di perusahaan ini. Misalnya membayangkan Sasuke menindihnya.

Lagi… Hinata menampar kepalanya. Otaknya benar-benar tidak waras.

Menghembuskan napas panjang. Hinata bersiap menemui Sasuke di ruang kerjanya. Kenapa ruangan di depannya ini terasa ingin melahapnya hidup-hidup.

Mengetuk pintu, Hinata memasuki ruang kerja Sasuke. Kemudian meletakkan berkas yang diminta atasannya. Namun baru hendak berbalik, Sasuke memanggilnya dan mengatakan sesuatu.

Apa tadi?

Sepertinya pendengarannya sudah mulai berkurang.

"Apa yang anda bilang?"

"Ayo kita berkencan."

"Siapa dengan siapa?"

"Kau dan aku."

"Siapa?" ulang Hinata.

"Hyuuga Hinata dan Uchiha Sasuke."

.

.

THE END

.

.

* * *

A/N:

Iya. Hinata itu tahu dia lagi cipokan sama siapa. Cuma dia nggak sadar kalau penyebabnya itu bir. Hinata itu nggak kuat sama minuman-minuman yang begituan. Hinata itu cocoknya minum jus jeruk, chocolate panas, ice cream sama makan permen susu. Ciye~ yang diajak kencan.

Iya. Si Sasuke juga terbawa suasana. Ya siapa yang nggak kebawa suasana kalo yang nyosor itu perempuan macam Hinata. Udah cantik, seksi pula. Ciye~ yang ngajak kencan.

Iya. Ini udah end. Udah ah udah.

Bye bye~

.

* * *

.

GAWE-GAWE

"Apa yang anda bilang?"

"Ayo kita berkencan."

"Siapa dengan siapa?"

"Kau dan aku."

"Siapa?" ulang Hinata.

"Hyuuga Hinata dan U-"

"Yang mau?"

Kemudian Sasuke membawa Hinata ke dalam ruang rahasia yang ada di ruang kerja tersebut. Dan terjadilah hal yang dibayangkan oleh Hinata.

.

Ini versiku. Mana versimu?

Mungkin bakal saya publish ditempat lain kalo ada yang berminat. Tentunya dengan beberapa penambahan adegan, penggantian nama tokoh dan lainnya.


End file.
